1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus used as a server apparatus offering a program recommendation service, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed a system of estimating a program in conformity with preference of a user from various programs broadcasted or delivered via transmission media such as broadcast waves and the Internet, and recommending the program to the user. In such a system, representative examples of the method of estimating a program in conformity with preference of a user include, for example, Content-Based-Filtering (CBF), Collaborative-Filtering (CF), and the like.
In Content-Based-Filtering, information on programs viewed by a user before is stored as preference information of the user, similarities between the preference information and information on programs being broadcasted and to be broadcasted are calculated, and a program of high similarity is determined as a recommended program (for example, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2001-160955, hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). Meanwhile, in Collaborative-Filtering method, program view histories of a plurality of users are stored as preference information of the users, and a recommended program for each of the users is determined based on differences of the program view histories of a plurality of users whose program view histories are similar to each other (for example, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2005-167628, hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).